Today, many people rely upon surgically implanted, indwelling catheters for their health and well being. For example, many diabetic patients use indwelling subclavian catheters for delivering insulin. Patients undergoing long term chemotherapy also may have an indwelling catheter. All peritoneal dialysis patients use an indwelling peritoneal catheter for delivering dialysis fluid.
Protection of the catheter exit site is a significant daily task for these people. Infection of the catheter exit site must be avoided to prevent unintended removal and replacement of the catheter.
People with indwelling catheters often face restrictions on everyday activities that expose the catheter exit site to moisture, such as bathing and swimming. They must take steps to prevent exposing the exit site to moisture. Moisture can support the growth of harmful or infectious bacteria in and around the exit site.
Some people try to protect the catheter exit site against moisture when bathing or swimming by using makeshift plastic covers taped over the exposed end of the catheter. These makeshift covers often fail to work, allowing moisture to enter the catheter exit site. They are not designed to affirmatively repel or divert moisture away from the exit site. Usually, the person does not even know whether leakage has occurred until it is too late. These makeshift covers are simply inadequate to protect the exit site against moisture and the risk of serious infection.
I believe a real need exists for a moisture proof barrier for use by people who must use indwelling catheters or who are otherwise required to take positive steps to protect areas of their bodies against infection due to exposure to moisture.